1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to component failure diagnosis in a complex system that includes a multitude of components and more specifically to predicting the component failure root cause and calculating the diagnosis accuracy in the complex system predicted by at least one of a rule-based reasoning method and a machine learning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex system failure diagnosis is a research topic in artificial intelligence (AI) and expert systems and has significant real world impact. One objective of system failure diagnosis is to identify the failed component or components among a large number of candidate components within the complex system, so as to help users repair the failed system. The complex system may be, for example, a physical product, such as an aircraft, production equipment, a computer network, et cetera, a virtual product, such as a software application, or even a human body. A component is a basic building block of these complex systems. For example, on a circuit board the component may be a processor, a storage device, a resistor, a capacitor, et cetera. Alternatively, in a software application, the component may be a functional module and in a human body, the component may be an organ.